Hamtaro the First act
by Crashling Koopa
Summary: First fanfic:No flames. Bijou scary as a devil, OC makes his appearance, Hamtaro ran to the desert wasteland, Go figure. what happens next? Read and find out. Rated K for mild violence, don't ask. R&R
1. Prologue

Hamtaro, the first act

I promise that this would be better, but wouldn't let me. Also first fanfic so no flames! Enjoy at least

I swore I heard something calling me… Thought the Orange and White hamster, Hamtaro. All night a voice was calling him, but when he awoken, Nothing… He went out of his cage and ran to the hole he dug on the wall to the roof. He had to stop to see his owner, Laura Haruna. She was walking alone today, strange. She walked with Kana, her best friend and Hamtaro's best friend's owner. She seemed sad,the hamster puzzled about it and fell into the pipe.

He landed safely on the family's dog, Brandy. He let out a yawn as always, he was always sleepy. But the yawn was weirdly strong and pushed Hamtaro to a door under the house.

Hamtaro was amazed of what he saw next, the room had a furnace, counter and a door that in the other room had a hamster with goggles, black fur and a white body. He called out "Hey, what's up?" And walked to the counter. "Where am I?" Hamtaro asked. The hamster pointed to the sign on the door, it said "thanks for shopping at Spikes Forgery! See you again!". "So your…"Hamtaro got interrupted"Yes, my name's Spikes and this is my Forgery" Spikes interrupted. "My name's Hamtaro!" The hamster said happily. "But I have to go! Nice meeting you!" He said then left

Hamtaro ran to the clubhouse, a meeting place where his friends, the Ham Hams meet. When he got there, An angel hamster named Harmony, was trying to get a Scythe from Boss, a big hamster that lived in the Clubhouse. "Boss please, I need to destroy this!" Harmony pleaded "NO" Boss yelled back and blew Harmony back. "Have you felt this much power" Boss said in a Demonic Voice. "Boss!" Hamtaro yelled "This isn't like you!" He said. "Hamtaro!" Spikes yelled. He was on top a tree. "The Scythe has him controlled!" Spikes yelled. "Harmony! Give him the Loche! (LO-CH-E)" Without hesitation, Harmony threw a sword at the floor near Hamtaro, "I don't know how to use a sword?!" Hamtaro yelled. Boss was now charging at Hamtaro. Hamtaro Took the sword and Sliced at Boss. The strike made the monster corrupting Boss, leave.

Prolog:Wow this was short and Hamtaro name is a Missplell. Any way R&amp;R if you like it! I'll send you all later!


	2. Devil Intervention

Nearly a month ago, I wrote the first chapter of "Hamtaro first act" so, here is this chapter. No, Boss wasn't dead. (Hamtaro POV, for now)

Chapter 2

After the dust settled, Boss was weak and the thing was gone. He was barely standing, so Cappy helped him out. I heard a laugh, "My expectations were high, and you filled it." Spike said on the tree he was on. "How can you laugh when Boss is hurt!?" I replied, almost screaming. The black hamster dismounted from the tree, it was high up. Fell down about 10 feet from the ground. Then gave me a chilling Glare. "That blade you have" pointing at the saber the had a weird name. "What this?" I questioned, lending the sword. " I'm surprised. Your capable of magic." (It's gunna get weird).

Well, that was un expected. Spikes picked up Harmony, who was some what injured. " Do me a favor, carry that scythe with me." Pointing his head to the Demonic item. I urged to pick it up, but a weak voice was calling " Hamtaro, please. It's going to get you too…" A weak Boss pleaded. I was scared of the scythe. It's eye glaring in my eyes. But I grabbed it, and the shadow came back and appeared. The figure was familiar, but I couldn't remember who. Just then, it charged at Spikes. A split second to an impact. But Spikes pulled out his own sword, like the Loche- thingy, but it had a Fire burnt to its hilt. The it got absorbed into the blade.

"How…" I was interrupted. "Just fallow along, I'll tell you later. Then we walked inside the clubhouse. A while later, Harmony and Boss were in beds. We were surrounding the table for answers from Spikes. "What was that" "who are you" we're the common questions. "First, who am I" As he put his hammy feet on the table. "Im a Rank 3 Demon named " but was interrupted again by Howdy, the wise cracker. " Lies!, Demons aren't real, just some tale to scare the folkes" Howdy said. "I agree" said Maxwell, the book worm. "Demons are only in fables." He said as the rest of the ham hams were looking at Spikes, doubted. "Explain this, then."

Spikes, the stood up. A mark on his feet, fire circling around him. After was horns behind his ears, Black tail behind him and bat wings on his back." This is ridiculous, counting you guys seen a angel and devil already." He said. That rang a bell, I sprung up "Wait, how do you know about Spat!?" I asked. The room fell silent, even with Snoozer ( yes can't forget about him) snoring. "Who said only one?" He asked running to grab Snoozer's sock. "WAKE UP FOOL!" Shaking the hamster. That instance, the hamster woke, with red eyes. "Oh hey, Lucifer…" Snoozer said.

It was a shock, a devil? Snoozer? These questions were answered by Snoozer. "Don't worry Ham hams. I'm good, like Lucifer here." He said. Just then, the door opened.

Ok that was tough, but here it was! Snoozer is Satan, DEVILS ARE AROUND and with a boring cliffhanger. Don't forget to R&amp;R for me, I'm just starting, so support is nice. Well, I'll see you all later


	3. A Hammy Turnabout

Listen, These are very short. I'll try to extend them, is that ok? Ok, I haven't had the girls try the Quota. Spat is FINALLY here. Ok, enough with Blubbering and on the fanfic.

Hamtaro: Mr. Crashling has nothing to do with me, he doesn't own me. So DISCLAIMER: Ck does not own Hamtaro or the Song "Sorry Jack" by Scratch 21, all rights go to the Creators

(Yay, a SongFic chapter!)

[OC POV]

The door was opening, Hamtaro was nodding as fast as he can, Then he ran to The Basket on the Top of the room and hid. The door revealed a White hamster, almost like my wife.(you'll meet her soon). She greeted the room with a Happy Aura, I hated it. "Bonjour HamHams!" The hamster greeted. I heard a bang in Bosses room, and he ran out to greet the hamster. "G-Good Mourning Bijou!" Boss exclaimed, with hearts as eyes. "Oh! Snoozer your awake!" She said in a voice that had an accent of French.

All this commotion and Hamtaro was cowering in the basket. Bijou noticed the rumbling and pulled out a bow and arrow and shot the string attached to the basket." Where did she get that?" I thought. The "Bijou" was walking to the basket. Then revealed Hamtaro, saying " Did you really think you would get away?" Bijou said with a tone that was menacing. She pointed outside and, Hamtaro Dashed like a motorcycle. "What…. How….. Uhh….." Is all the boys can say. "Let's just say, that idiot is the problem." She said to all of us. Forget the Aura, this was scary. Then a clash and shouts were heard. We all rushed outside.

The scene outside was Epic, Spat, the rank-C Devil with a Giant Trident with a snake curled aroung the handle. Then Hamtaro, The Loche Giving off a Heavenly Glow, and Hamtaro himself had Angelic wings, Spat had Raven wings. They were clashing their weapons, trying to strike. A voice spoke out, "Looks like the Loche was More powerful than I thought." It was harmony, her angelic equipment gone. Now a white, ordinary Hamster. Snoozer looked at me, giving me a Quiet Glare, Signifying what to do. I raised my sword at the two, so did snoozer. Then Blasted Spat and Hamtaro. Both Stopped, then looked at us both

"Really? I thought better of a rank-C devil being Corrupted." I said. Them both were tired. But Spat escaped. Hamtaro, some-What Injured. Looked at all the Hamhams. Then Bijou… He looked as tears busted out and then… Ran.

The Glares were pointed at Bijou. She sighed, revealing the Events of a nights Before. Hamtaro was visiting Bijou at her Window, Bijou was sending him so much hints, but he was Hopeless and she was done with him. She broke and sent him out, in the worst Possible way. Hamtaro

Was sent out.

Where is he now? I don't know. It was 2 Months since that day, Boss got Bijou and Maxwell, Sandy, Cappy, Pashmina, Penelope,ect were back to their Shenanigans. But where is Hamtaro?

[Hamtaro POV]

Ever Since that fateful day. I ran to a desert in North America. It taught me the ways of being Mature… It's boring. In fact, it deserves a song!

Sorry Jack by Scratch 21

_Twenty years and going strong. He's never kissed a girl besides his mom. He's got a trow pillow from his favourite show, He's wears a fucking fedora every where he goes. I don't think like that guy is on this world. He thinks that just being nice should get him the girl. Now he'll complain about how he thought it should be_

"Why does this always happen to me?!"

It's Been gruesome in the desert heat. But I'm a great fighter!

_She's stupid pretty, he,s pretty , Loser, chewing a toothpick. Lost in the dark, trying to turn on the lights. He just wants the one, she wants something to bite tonight. She took her skirt off, he didn't notice, he gave her a hug, she wanted a kiss. He missed the signs so she found a different guy, so sorry jack but better luck next time._

Jeez, who knew having no relations to anyone can be good

_Girls just suck, their out of touch . I guess asking for a quick one is just too much. So she's a bitch because she doesn't like you back. She's omega you're the alpha of your own wolf pack. So come tonight he's gonna think of you and he's got a tissue for his issue and a date with his hand. Hugging his pillow, crying himself to sleep. "That's the girl that was meant to be with me"_

But, it's pretty lonely here though.

_She's stupid pretty, he,s pretty , Loser, chewing a toothpick. Lost in the dark, trying to turn on the lights. He just wants the one, she wants something to bite tonight. She took her skirt off, he didn't notice, he gave her a hug, she wanted a kiss. He missed the signs so she found a different guy, so sorry jack but better luck next time._

I'm planning to go back

_What's the matter? Never had her, find another, hide your daughter. Suck up you pride, go with the ride, some times you lose she doesn't want you. What's the matter? Never had her. You'll be alright. Better luck next time._

Just wonder if Bijou still likes me…

_She's stupid pretty, he,s pretty , Loser, chewing a toothpick. Lost in the dark, trying to turn on the lights. He just wants the one, she wants something to bite tonight. She took her skirt off, he didn't notice, he gave her a hug, she wanted a kiss. He missed the signs so she found a different guy, so sorry jack but better luck next time._

I'll try me best!

_She's stupid pretty, he,s pretty , Loser, chewing a toothpick. Lost in the dark, trying to turn on the lights. He just wants the one, she wants something to bite tonight. She took her skirt off, he didn't notice, he gave her a hug, she wanted a kiss. He missed the signs so she found a different guy, so sorry jack but better luck next time._

_Wait, don't go. We were meant to be. One chance. Please stay. I guess your happy without me…._

Wow, this was long to make! Please R&amp;R. It helps! I'll see you all later!


	4. Welcome home Hamtaro!

Well, I guess the time is now. Ok then, it's settled, Welcome back. But the true nature of this is for me to learn techniques to use for other fan fictions. So I'll dabble around with songfics or bold thoughts like : this. So calm down. Ok enough stalling, back to the first act (2 more fanfics to fallow, The Hammy acts and The final act.) P.S there shall be 3 new OCs and a lot of bouncing of POVs.

(Hamtaro's POV)

Hamtaro woke up from his dreams, he was back in his cage an his owner next to the cage. He immediately jumped into her hands and….

**Then** actually woke up. Whoever hadn't read any chapters before, Hamtaro is in the Desert, Somewhere in the US (Maybe). He hopped out of the tan bed and ate a rat skillet. (Ew) Then continued to walk to the Chief Hut. Well, Hamtaro is in the desert and some tribe or misfits picked his up. When he got to the hut, the Chief filled in the situation

"You see, water is important in the desert, but" Explained a hamster that looked like Maxwell, but with a mechanic eye and longer head fur. "We're losing water for the water fountains at the Gas station is filled with dirty water" (their hamsters, they barely weigh 7 pounds) " I need you to take a dune buggy and retrieve me a wrench" said the Chief. The chief is an inventor and with small materials can make a car to wit stand a Sandstorm. "You got it boss!" Hamtaro happily replied as he hopped into a car to go to a mechanic shop 1/3 yard away from the Gas station.

(OC POV)

MEANWHILE IN JAPAN

The clubhouse was lively as it was months before. Penelope, Pashmina and Sandy was making bows for gifts for the occasion. The boys were decorating (Except Maxwell) while Bijou was busy with origami. Of course you know what time it is. Hamtaro left in December, 2 months later is Valentine's Day. That is the reasons, but I? I was in the forgery with my family. (Meet them later) Then I came to check in the clubhouse progress when I got a transmission from my old pals. When I got it I kindly attached it to their TV (The ham hams do have a TV, it's canon)

"YO! James? You there" I said as I tapped the screen. Everyone was watching from their work places. Then a hamster that looks like Maxwell but with longer head fur. "Hey Spikes, what the news?" There was a lot of static because he is in the desert. Then on James line, there was an Explosion and a charred Hamtaro went in. " G- (Cough) got I- (cough) it boss" as he crawled out the door hole. "What is Hamtaro doing there?!" Everyone said, luckily he was back in his bed resting. "Oh, Hammy over there, I found him collapsed on the desert floor, If I was later, he would be Vulture lunch" James explains. But then Maxwell interrupts and with Starry eyes and drooling mouth, asked multiple questions.

"Oh my God, is it actually James!?, how's your eye, why are you there. IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" He gushed over the TV. Sandy had to hold him down to prevent any mishaps. "Well I'll see you later when you visit for the party James!" As I sighed off. Clearly, It was a rough day.

(HAMTARO POV)

As son as I heard the click, I knew the call ended. I hurried to the same computer and set a call:

Hamtaro - Hello? You there?

Bijou - Oi, I'm here. Did you hear my acting?

Hamtaro – Yeah, you seemed believable. You know I may not be there in person to see you go… Did you break the news yet?

Bijou – No, not even the girls. What am I going to tell them, or Boss? Hamtaro I'm worry sick for them! But I hope you have a plan. I have to go, see you soon ( kisses the screen then leaves)

What bijou didn't know is that Hamtaro had no plan. **Well, I hope it's not too late** Hamtaro thought. But, with her current situation with Hamtaro and Boss and her soon to be Flight back to Paris, well to put it clearly. Hamtaro is Screwed Royalty. Then headed to the Hangar, where his flight back to Japan is.

James was in the hangar and repairing a prototype jet made of tin sheets and super glue. This isn't his way back, it was a slingshot. Hamtaro prepared for launch while a quick briefing from James. "This was highly dangerous… Make sure you have a Jet pack for the ride… Take out all birds with this sling for fun." Then he launched out of there like a comet, but there was more than 200,000 miles to go.

(Boss POV)

Everyone was ready for the arrival of all our friends. First were Nin-Ham and Sparkle. Then Lapis and Lazuli with their newly found Alchemy skills. Next was Omar checking how snoozer is a demon and Stan… With a blond hamster with a flowing white dress that every one was staring at. "Stan, who is she now?" Sandy said, preparing her ribbon to tie him up. "She's Amelia, she is like an Angel from heaven." Stan said smoothly to woo her. Spikes came out and pointing a blade at Stan. "Whoa, man I came here first. She's mine" Stan said, warning him to back off. "She's my wife you Dingus. Now steer away before I put a hole in you." Spikes said, blade touching his fur. Stan walked away slowly and sat feeling defeated.

"Spikes please, stop threatening every man that comes to me" Amelia said. A kid hamster suddenly appears out of her dress, yells " Stay away from Mommy you big meany!". Every one was dead silent. The kid put his tongue out to Stan, "Grey, what did I say about that" Spikes said while picking up the child. "Daddy, Meanies try to take momma away from us won't happen!" Grey said while trying to wiggle out of his fathers paws. "Guys continue with your activities while I take care of my son." Spikes said, while playing with Grey. "There is one person missing though" I said to Bijou. Her expression deepens. Every one with so lively, gifts and expressions give away Valentine's Day. Then, a crash, "Uhh, what now?!" Stan whined. I went out alone in the afternoon sun. A crater was in the ground and arises, I wouldn't Believe. " Uhh, maybe teleportation was a better idea." And then drop a machine that projected a portal. "I told you I needed someone to throw this down before any teleporting can happen." A voice said in the glow and stepped out to prove to be James.

(Hamtaro POV)

James has a lot of portals lying around, also death Rays and cyber junk I can't understand.

"Wanna go inside?" I insisted as I greeted Boss. Before we could come in, I head conversations through the door. "Wait by the door, I hear something that isn't Boss". I also braced myself, until James walked in and stopped everything. "Oh hey james! How's it going?" "I brought some one important." Then opens the door, then I fell in. "HEY! GIVE ME A WARNING!" I yelled "Don't lean on the door" "I hate that your Intelligent." "Exactly". All the others were in another room "Trying" to confess. Everyone came back to find a tattered, Filthy and battle ready Hamtaro on the floor.

Continued later so I'll post this quicker. The last chapter in the first act, then wait for more acts soon! R&amp;R


	5. So what now?

Ok, new and FINAL chapter on this weird adventure while I learn the tricks and flips of Fanfic and with my new arc. This is a learning experience for you and I.(suddenly Boss appeared yelling this phrase:) "BLASPHEMY OF THE HIGHEST ORDER". So I kicked him out the window, "ok let's start!" I said not knowing that I shouldn't be commenting in quotations.

So while everyone failed to say a word, Hamtaro was looking around for the white hamster. Then he saw the tunnels had a shadow running away, "WAIT!" He yelled running after the figure. Well it would be nuts if you had a girlfriend bouncing to the current love and you. Well it was the case for Hamtaro for it was Bat poo crazy (no swearing for the content, only songs) He finally caught up to the figure. It was indeed who he was expecting, Bijou.

"Why are you running away?" Said the confused Hamster. "I couldn't bear living that you have to live with the fact that I'm leaving" Said Bijou,brink on crying. "What? Why?" This was not answered fully for the snowy white hamster just kissed him on the cheek and left. That was the day, Hamtaro watched his Missed opportunity leave his paws for the last time. Then, just fell on the ground, weeping, blaming his past mistakes on himself. The others on looked the scene that just unfolded. Pashmina converted Penelope. Oxnard tried to comfort his Heartbroken friend. Not only did he lost his Ham-Girl, but along with Laura, who moved on weeks previous.

(Here comes my OC) Spikes moved forward to declare something to the whole group of friends. "Bijou may be gone, but we need to prepare on a new form of Spat"He declared. Harmony came up and showed everyone a scroll that unraveled what happened.

Spat reached the vast land of the Hamja kingdom (watch captive princess) to release Sabakunya from his "vase"to the snowy hills of Aurora valley and acquired Hamstern's ship and corrupted its crew. (Ham Ham Grand Prix – miracle of Aurora Valley) went to Ham Ham land to team up with ahem , "Devil-Ham"(good more demons,also I did not finish Ham Ham land so I don't know what happened to devil ham, sorry). Then went to the library tower of Ayayamu and stole her magic Quill and was making an Army for himself. (The forth movie) Nutshell, Spat collected all 4 movies Villains to start killing Hamtaro.

"Well, how am I suppose to that without Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. "Easy, we collect all 4 treasures and combine it to Loche" "why Loche, why not Ribbon blade?" Fine, (types furiously to change it) there, happy? "The treasures are, the Flute, Seed, Quill and a shard of the mirror in Aurora Valley" Spikes explains. So with a lot of planning, the expedition of the 4 kingdoms have started.

NOTE: I just slack off, That's why it's coming a month after the last chapter. R&amp;R if anyone gives a two horn toot.


End file.
